


Mon Chéri

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, French Title For French Kisses, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Birthday To Beel And Belphie!, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Tying Cherry Stems Into Knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: One afternoon, you tell Beelzebub about a human custom of tying cherry stems into knots with one’s tongue.He shows you just how skilled he is.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 460





	Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of the twins' birthday! ♡
> 
> Thank you to [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes) for editing this work on such short notice!

The chatter of students fills the hallways as they exit the classrooms and roam around the campus. With the last of the classes dismissed, you arrive from your short trip to town on time, a spring in your steps as you crane your neck to check for the room number in search of a certain someone. Once you’ve found the correct classroom, you stop and peek inside, excited.

A gluttonous demon awaits you. Alone, Beelzebub sits in the back row, a palm over his stomach as it lets out a grumble so monstrous that it is audible from where you stand. “Ugh… I’m so hungry…”

Without further ado, you call out, “Beel!”

“You’re here!” His sorrowful expression shifts into a smile the second he sees you. “Do you have it?”

You make your way to him and raise the box you’re holding by its ribbon. “Yep. Ta-daaa!”

“Yes!” Starry-eyed, he looks as if all of his wishes in life have been granted, a mixture of incredible relief and unsatiated hunger all over his face. However, the moment is short-lived, another growl emanating from his stomach and making him frown once again.

Poor Beelzebub. Good thing you come bearing gifts. You raise your other hand to surprise him with the purchase you made. “Guess what? I got these, too!” 

“Are those chocolate milkshakes?” He leans forward to take a closer look. “They are! Are you an angel in disguise? You’re the best!”

It was nothing new, but earlier that day, Beelzebub had sent you a message through your D.D.D. asking for a favor: to pick up the Madam Devian’s Ultimately Sinful Black Forest Cake he ordered a few weeks ago. Today, his schedule was filled with classes, making him unable to do so himself. He shared with you that he was looking forward to this specific order he placed, so much so that he was willing to skip classes to get it, except he gathered that it would upset Lucifer. He asked you if you were free to pick up his order on his behalf, and you were. Of course, you were more than happy to assist him with it.

As you set the box of cake and milkshakes on the table, his stomach grumbles again, and he tells you, “I’m really hungry. Let’s eat these here.”

“Huh? With me, too?”

“Of course. Without you, I wouldn’t be able to pick up my order in the first place,” he replies with a nod and pats the spot next to him. “Besides, the food always tastes better with you around.”

How straightforward of him. He doesn’t even mean to be so upfront; it’s something that is in his nature. His words coupled with the undeniable attraction you feel for him make your heart skip a beat. “Thanks, Beel. Are we allowed to eat here?”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Alright, then,” you reply and take your place beside him.

Beelzebub slides the box closer to him, unties the ribbon securing it, and takes the cake out. He places it on the long table and pauses. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

From his bag, he draws out two placemats, a container filled with a pair of plates and cutlery, and a box of tissues. To you, he looks as if he is prepared for a picnic and not for a regular school day. Unable to mask your surprise, your eyes shift back and forth from him to the things he is assembling.

“Why do you have those?” you ask him as he sets a placemat and a plate in front of you, a fork and knife following after.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind eating everything from the box, but I really wanted to eat this with you. I thought you might prefer having proper utensils…” He scratches the back of his head, embarrassed at his admission, and continues to set up the impromptu meal.

“That’s very considerate of you. Thank you.” You look away, fiddling with your uniform’s sleeve. If he hadn’t thought of it, you could’ve borrowed eating utensils from the academy’s cafeteria, but still, the fact that bringing them yourself slipped from your mind makes you facepalm internally. But unlike you, Beelzebub came prepared. Always being his kind-hearted self, he thought of you, your preferences, and your eating habits. It catches you off guard. You clear your throat and shift to another subject. “You don’t have any after-school activities?”

“I have sports practice in an hour, and I plan to hit the gym after.” Beelzebub cuts the cake and sets a slice on your plate and another one in his. He rubs his hands together and says, “Anyway, let’s dig in!”

The crowd thins and silence envelopes the whole floor as the two of you take your time and partake in your respective shares of the dessert, with Beelzebub eating three-fourths of the whole thing. He elaborates on how he managed to place the order and how the employees at Madam Devian’s know him because of his unwavering patronage, making him privy to incoming delicacies the shop plans to offer. You listen to him and share your thoughts about the smooth experience you had in picking up his order, occasionally adding a side comment here and there about the cake’s flavor.

“This is so good!” you tell him as you finish the last of the cake, leaving the cherry on the side of your plate as a final treat. The chocolate’s flavor was highlighted in the dessert in a way that you have never encountered before, making you suspect that there are ingredients in this cake that can be found exclusively in this world, and you wonder if you can guess them by the taste alone. Barbatos or Luke would most likely know, and you make a mental note to ask either of them about it the next time you see them.

“It is,” Beelzebub agrees, taking a giant bite of the cake from his fork and smiling as he chews on it. He grabs his milkshake and takes a nice, long sip from it. “It happens rarely, but Madam Devian has human world chocolate desserts from time to time. I keep my eye out for them and make a reservation right away.”

“I see why you’d be excited for them, but this is actually even better than any of the black forest cakes I’ve had in the human world!”

“Oh, I want to try those, too! I want to try all of the food the human world has to offer.”

“The human world, huh…” You look straight ahead, taking the cherry from your plate to your lips and plucking the fruit from the stem with your teeth. As you indulge in the perfect balance of sweetness and sourness bursting on your tongue, you twirl the stem between your fingers. Finished, you take a sip of your chocolate milkshake. “One day, we will.” 

He sets his beverage down and turns to you. “Hm? What are you thinking of?” 

“Nothing much,” you reply and face him, showing him the cherry stem between your fingers. “It’s just that in the human world, there’s this thing about cherry stems and being able to tie them into a knot in someone’s mouth. That’s all.”

“Like a game?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

His eyes widen with curiosity, the new tidbit he learned about human culture fascinating to him. “I want to try.”

“Just don’t eat it, okay?” you tease half-jokingly but also half-seriously as he takes a cherry stem from the side of his plate.

He nods. “I’ll do my best.”

Beelzebub sticks the cherry stem past his lips and closes his mouth. With a straight face, his eyes meet yours, and his cheeks barely show any sign of movement. In a few seconds, he plucks the stem between his lips and shows you a knot right in its middle, shock etching across his features. “Oh, I did it?”

You are equally surprised at how quickly he managed to accomplish it, and you lean forward to take a closer look. “Huh? You sure did.”

“That was fun.” Beelzebub proceeds to take another cherry stem in his lips, and similar to his previous attempt, he ties it into a knot just as quickly. Soon, a bunch of cherry stems are in a circle on his plate, the last one from your cake untied in your hand. He looks at you expectantly. “So, what’s the prize in this game?”

“Oh, about that… It’s nothing much. It just means that the one who can do it is a…” The realization of the next words you are about to utter makes you laugh nervously, unsure of whether to tell him the truth or to make up a lie.

“Is a what?”

“A great kisser.” Your cheeks turn as red as the cherries at the implication of your words.

“I see…” Beelzebub sets the last cherry stem he tied in its rightful place in the circle he made on his plate. “Do you want to try?”

“Um, sure.” You are certain you won’t be able to tie a knot on the cherry stem, or at least not as quickly or as skillfully as Beelzebub did, but it won’t hurt to try. You reach to take the cherry stem in your mouth when Beelzebub places a hand on your wrist, halting your movement. Confused, you look at him and ask, “Beel? What is it?”

He bends his head down and brushes his lips over yours, placing a quick and chaste kiss on them, one that is over in a couple of seconds before you realize what happened. He lets your wrist go and leans back shyly. “Is this okay?”

Your heartbeat pounds on your chest so loudly that you are certain he is able to hear it. Although taken aback, you reply, your voice low and breathy, “Y-Yes…” 

Beelzebub places his palms over your shoulders and draws you closer, his warm lips immediately seeking yours. His movements begin as a gentle caressing of lips, but unlike the first time he kissed you, they grow hungry, his tongue sliding across the outline of your lips and getting a hint of your taste. You accept his advances and part your own lips, your tongue meeting his tentatively. An appreciative groan rumbles from his throat as he enjoys the way you explore each other’s mouths, sucking on your tongue and gently biting your bottom lip and tugging, teasing you in the best of ways that leave you wanting for more. For a while, the sounds of your kissing are all you hear. The combined taste of chocolate and cherries, and ultimately, Beelzebub, is the most decadent flavor you have ever encountered, so intoxicating, and one you can’t get enough of. 

With all the self-control you can muster, you pull away from him, your eyes fluttering open and meeting his, your lips brushing, and your heated breaths mixing as you murmur, “Beel…” 

No wonder he is able to tie those cherry stems in record time.

Beelzebub looks thoroughly kissed, and you are sure you are the same. He cups your cheeks and leans back with a smile. “Do you want me to teach you?”

Flustered, you place your palm over the back of his hand. “W-What? I mean, I guess…?”

“Okay,” he lets you go and takes the last cherry stem in your other hand, pointing to a particular area. “First, you have to bend this part with your tongue…”

“Oh, I thought you were…” Your brazen thoughts make you want to run away and hide from him. In hopes that he didn’t realize them, you brush it off. “Nevermind.”

“Huh? Did you think I meant something else?”

“I didn’t! O-Of course not.”

“I see…” He reaches out to hand you the cherry stem. “On second thought, you should try doing it if you want to. I don’t think you need my help with this.” 

You tilt your head to the side as you take it from him. “Why not?”

“You already kiss well,” he admits with a flush on his cheeks as he looks away. “To the point where I didn’t want to stop, actually.”

You plucked the cherry stem from his fingers and set it aside, taking his hand in yours instead. “Then, don’t.”

His gaze flickers to your eyes, searching for sincerity in them. “You mean it?”

You nod, a shy smile on your lips as you admit, “Yes.”

Beelzebub leans forward until the tips of your noses touch, waiting for you to make a move. “Kiss me.”

There is nothing you want more, and without an ounce of hesitation, you grab his tie, pull him in, and indulge.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like cherries. I can't believe I wrote something romantic about them lol (； ･`д･´)
> 
> Happy birthday to The Twins of Light and Darkness!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading 〜
> 
> ☀
> 
> → [Belphegor's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100928) ←
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
